


Not What I Wanted, But What I Needed

by Orange_Coyote



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote
Summary: Based on the prompt:Steve gets a coupon for a spa week-end and after the sauna he can't get back his clothes because the key gets stuck into the lock of the locker. A maintenance member helps him (Tony).
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Not What I Wanted, But What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TanakaYuuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanakaYuuko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TanakaYuuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanakaYuuko/pseuds/TanakaYuuko) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> It has been so fun writing up these quick little fills! Huge thanks to everyone in the server, but especially to onlymorelove, AvengersNewB, FestiveFerret, coaster, athletiger, RobintCJ, and peppypear for moderating the event! You're all the best <3

When Fury had given them all vouchers for a free weekend at the spa resort forty minutes outside of town, Steve had been suspicious. His boss rarely showed sympathy, so why did he suddenly tell his employees to take a load off after a hectic season? It seemed fishy, even Sam thought so. But who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth and question his sudden fortune?

So when Friday morning came, Steve grabbed his weekend bag and got into the shiny black SUV waiting for him on the curb outside his apartment building without a single question on his lips. He took in the scenery as it changed from concrete to open fields and back to concrete. He fiddled with the loose thread on the back of the driver's seat and smiled, feeling some of the past week's stress ebbing away. And when the car pulled into the drive of Serenity Spa and Resort, Steve thanked the driver before grabbing his bag and heading inside to check in.

The place showcased some elaborate architecture. Steve admired the Roman columns and high domed ceilings as he walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi. I'm Steve Rogers. I have a reservation here this weekend."

The woman nodded demurely, typing something into the computer set up in front of her. "Yes, here we are. Will you be staying the entire weekend?"

"I'm not sure, but probably. Will that be a problem, if I have to leave earlier?"

"Not at all." The woman typed in a few more things before pulling out a keycard from a drawer and handing it to Steve. "This is your room key, room 13B. We hope you enjoy your stay, and you can call the front desk with any questions."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Steve found his room and got settled in, looking over the various items in the room. Sam would get a kick out of the fruit bowl. By the time Steve had surfed through all the channels on the TV and found nothing interesting, it was time for him to enjoy his first organized activity of the weekend: a mud bath and facial.

Donning his resort provided robe over his t-shirt and board shorts, Steve left the comfort of his bed and went in search of the correct spa facilities. This place, spread out as it was, needed a map. Eventually he ended up back at the reception desk to ask for directions. Turned out there _was_ a map after all.

Somehow lying in a tub filled with hot mud, two technicians working on his hands and feet while he relaxed, made sense. Steve had never been the type for pampering. He kept his facial hair and nails clean to give a presentable and professional appearance, but all these lotions and oils and candles were out of his usual territory. He didn't think he'd enjoy something like this. He'd only taken the voucher when Fury mentioned deep tissue massages and jacuzzi tubs. But now… well, Steve could get used to this.

That night brought the best night's sleep he'd ever had.

Saturday passed in the same way: languid, relaxing, easy. Steve made conversation with different technicians as he went from station to station. There was Claudia, the nail technician, who had an aunt in the business and used this job to help save for college courses. Nadine, the woman who trimmed his hair and gave him a scalp massage, with the look of a model and the mouth of a sailor. Lily, with gentle hands and a sweet voice leading him through some guided meditation.

The last activity for the day was one Steve had been very much looking forward to: the sauna. An entire hour of just sitting in a room of steam, letting the stress sweat itself out of him. Even better was the fact Steve would have the room all to himself, no need for idle small talk with strangers.

When he arrived at the designated room, they directed him to the men's lockers to disrobe. No one had mentioned the sauna was a _nude_ sauna. But he would be on his own, so Steve didn't worry about it as much as might have under different circumstances. He stuffed his clothing into a locker, made sure it was shut securely, then wandered through the entrance into the sauna room.

As soon as he sat down, he closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh. The attendant would call in on the intercom to tell him when his time was over, so Steve let his mind wander. His hands drifted of their own accord, marveling over how loose and pliant his muscles felt beneath his fingers. He hadn't felt this relaxed since… ever, maybe?

He owed Fury a thank you note.

Sixty minutes passed far too quickly for Steve's liking, but when his time was up he dragged himself to his feet and over to the door. He'd hate to be the person responsible for ruining someone else's sauna time.

He grabbed the key for his locker that he'd left on the shelf by the door, then blinked at the new addition. There was a towel hanging by the door now, so Steve took it and wrapped it around his hips before exiting the room. It felt a little odd, walking around in public with just a towel covering him, but that was the lay of the land in places like this.

He arrived at the locker he'd put his clothing in and began fiddling with the lock mechanism. For some reason it wouldn't open, and Steve could feel anxiety rising in his gut. Why wasn't it opening? It had worked fine an hour ago! Then, to his shock and dismay, the tiny golden key broke right in half, the teeth stuck inside the lock itself.

Steve took a calming breath. Looking around and seeing no one, he banged on the locker a couple times in hopes of a miracle. Nothing happened. He tried jiggling the handle back and forth, up and down, side to side. Nothing. He tried pushing inward and pulling outward. He pleaded with it, threatened it, offered some ice cream. Nothing changed.

Defeated, Steve flopped down onto the wooden bench behind him. Head in his hands, he tried to think of a logical solution. He could just go to the front desk, tell them what happened and head back to his room. He didn't particularly want people to see him naked, but what other option does he have?

A clang from the other side of the bank of lockers sounded throughout the otherwise quiet room, causing Steve to jerk out of his moping and look around. Maybe this person could help?

He moved to his feet and followed the sound, happy to see a man in the resort's uniform pushing around a maintenance cart. He's saved!

"Excuse me, sir."

The man turned to face him and Steve couldn't help but feel awed to be in the presence of a man so beautiful. He could write odes about those wide, expressive eyes, the plush lips sliding into a knowing smirk. Steve blinked.

"My locker isn't opening and my clothes are in there so… I was hoping you could help me out?"

The man looked Steve up and down. "I would _love_ to help you out."

Steve felt the flush moving over his cheeks and hoped it wasn't too obvious. All these years and he still gets blush-y over blatant come ons. "It's this locker right here," he said instead.

The man ambled over to take a look before nodding. "Old Betsy never does like it when someone fills her up."

"What?"

Tony looked over his shoulder at Steve and smiled. "She's a known troublemaker. The regulars know to stay clear of her."

"Oh."

"No worries though. I've yet to meet a problem I couldn't solve or a machine I couldn't fix." The man moved back over to his cart, grabbing a screwdriver, and went back to the locker in question. With a few feverish hand movements, the locker popped open. Steve looked on, mouth agape, and was again overcome by admiration.

The man handed Steve his clothes and Steve took them with a quiet thanks. He's about halfway out the door, cart tugged behind him, when Steve blurted out, "That was amazing."

"Thanks. I get that a lot."

"What's your name?"

"Gonna leave me a stellar review on Yelp?"

Steve chuckled. "No, but I'd like to thank my hero properly. If that's alright."

"The name's Tony, Tony Stark."

"Thank you for coming to my rescue, Tony Stark."

"Any time." With that, Tony left Steve to his own devices.

Steve dressed himself slowly, wondering what he could possibly break that wouldn't be too suspicious or get him kicked out of the resort.


End file.
